gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Antagonist
Antagonists, or simply enemies, are the main villains and the opposite of the protagonist of the Grand Theft Auto games. The antagonist of a Grand Theft Auto game is usually a person that has betrayed or hurt the protagonist on a personal and social level, and spends the game moving against the protagonist in multiple ways. In this list the main antagonist is listed first for each game. Description of most antagonists In the GTA games, the main antagonist is sometimes introduced at the very beginning of the game (i.e. Frank Tenpenny), often as an ally or friend (Catalina, Sonny Forelli). Sometimes, the antagonist is the main reason that the protagonist visits the area that the game is set in (and the reason the game takes place; a perfect example of this is Darko Brevic). In most GTA games, the antagonist usually fakes a friendship or business relationship with the protagonist then eventually reveal their true intentions for the protagonist and betrays them later on, and becomes their main enemy (Lance Vance, Big Smoke, Dimitri Rascalov). This often occurs when he/she abruptly opens fire on the protagonist. The main character always hunts down and eliminates the main antagonist eventually, usually in a major battle at the end of the game. There are both main and secondary antagonists of the game; the main antagonist is generally the one who causes the most drama to the game's story and ultimately commits the crimes that causes the most emotional anger in the protagonist. Secondary antagonists are characters who end up playing muchly the same role, but to a lesser degree. Often, the secondary and primary antagonists have some sort of affiliation with each other (Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance, Frank Tenpenny and Big Smoke, Devin Weston and Steve Haines) Antagonists usually have a gang behind them for protection. The protagonist will battle the antagonist's group and sometimes take over their gang. In every GTA game, the main antagonist dies (in every case but one by the protagonist's hand) and is sometimes joined by the secondary antagonist at the end of the game in a final battle, which wraps up the main storyline. List of prominent antagonists Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto Advance |- | rowspan="2"| Unnamed Cartel Boss | colspan="2" align="center"| This unnamed Cartel boss was Cisco's successor and first meets Mike after Mike chases him down following the murder of friend Jonnie, believing Courtney to be the culprit. Courtney, however, convinces Mike that Cisco, the leader of the Colombian Cartel, was the man responsible and hires Mike to work against the Cartel and later to kill Cisco. Mike, however, decides to work for Cisco, realising that King Courtney tricked him. After Vinnie's death at Mike's hands, Mike confronts Courtney again at his compound, wiping out his guards and almost killing him, realising that King Courtney will attempt to kill him for Vinnie's money. Mike, however, does not kill Courtney and later flees the city. |- | Mission appearance: Love of Money(Defeated (can be killed)) |} Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Trivia *Though they are antagonists, Ray Boccino, Jimmy Pegorino and Devin Weston are betrayed by the protagonist instead of the other way around. *Ryder, Rocco Pelosi and Miguel are the only antagonists that didn't directly attempt to kill the player. es:Antagonistapt:Antagonistas Category:Characters Category:Terminology Category:Antagonists